


A Parisian Summer

by himunojutsu3363



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, À Paris!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 10:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himunojutsu3363/pseuds/himunojutsu3363
Summary: Stop it Iruka,  he told himself.  He was here to become better,  not to spiral down that train of thought again.  As he opened the window and let the sweet French air in,  he smiled. He would not let his friends down.





	A Parisian Summer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Halfway_Anna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfway_Anna/gifts).



Iruka lugged his bag upstairs and took a deep breath in. The attic he'd been offered as by one of Tsunades friends smelled like wood and spring, and it made his heart lift a bit. He'd been sent her by Tsunade and Naruto, for inspiration, apparently. He didn't have the heart to tell them that he knew about their plan to make him happier after the whole Mizuki ordeal. Ah. It had been a good year since then, but Iruka still hurt when he thought of him and how he'd -

_ Stop it Iruka _ , he told himself. He was here to become better, not to spiral down that train of thought again. As he opened the window and let the sweet French air in, he smiled. He would not let his friends down. 

Iruka unpacked for a few hours, and then slept for some more, and by the time he woke up, it was mid evening already. Iruka went down the steps, cautiously, one at a time, to find an empty kitchen. He breathed out in relief and switched the light on, gingerly opening one cupboard to reveal a single packet of instant noodles. He wondered where the owner was, but shrugged it off. It was none of his business anyway. He put a pot of water on the stove, and crouched to look at the stove settings, turning it on. 

" I wouldn't do that if I were you ".

Iruka shrieked and his hand flipped around, upsetting the pot and getting water all over himself and the flames, which sputtered loudly. He tripped over his legs and was going to meet the floor in a very harsh way when a pair of strong arms caught him and hauled him up, setting him on a chair nearby. Iruka breathed hard as he gazed at the man in front of him with wide eyes. He had grey unruly hair, pale skin and one scarred eye. He stared back with equally wide eyes, and started checking Iruka all over. 

" Are you ok? Look I'm sorry! I didn't want to scare you! Oh man, you're going pale, shit I should call obito, he knows how to deal with th-"

"I'm ok". Iruka muttered shakily, and smiled a small smile just to reassure him. The man let out a sigh of relief, and stood up from his crouched position, extended a hand. 

" You must be Iruka. I'm Kakashi. Sorry about that".

Iruka took his hand and shook it. 

Kakashi grinned sheepishly as he looked around at the drenched kitchen.

"You wanna go out for dinner? "

Iruka blushed and shrugged.

"Sure".

They walked down the street in silence. The sun was setting, and it cast a beautiful hue on the trees around it. Iruka looked at the sight in awe, when he heard Kakashi stop. 

" We're here".

The restaurant had no name above it's door, just a symbol, that looked like a table tennis racket in two colors. They entered the warm room, and were instantly met by a smiling man. 

" Kakashi! You're back! And who's this little midget? "

Iruka bristled at that, and was about to tell the stranger off, but Kakashi beat him to it. 

" Come on Obito, don't go around calling people what we call you".

Obito harrumphed. 

"Thanks for that man. Oh right, there's an empty table right there, next to the window".

Iruka went on ahead and studied the menu while Kakashi talked to Obito. Wow. They had Ramen! Miso ramen sounded beautiful that evening. 

" Oui, voulez-vous, Monsieur? "

Iruka froze. His French was horrible. Shit. 

"Uh.. J-je veux, um miso ramen? "

The girl stared at him blankly for a minute or two before widening her eyes in realization. 

"Ah! Miso ramen? Dans un minute! "

"Merci" Iruka said in barely concealed relief. Kakashi came to the table and gave him an eye smile. "You ok? "

Iruka nodded furiously and smiled back. 

"Well then". Kakashi sat down. " How would you like to see Paris in it's true fashion? "

Iruka blinked. "Sure? "

"Yeah, it's set then". He clapped him on the shoulder. Iruka smiled and went back to examining the drink options. 

" Iruka! Wake wakey! " 

Iruka thrashed around in bed, eyes barely open. 

"Wha-? "

"Good morning sunshine! It's time for a dawn cycling trip around la ville de Paris! Come on! I got us cycles and everything! "

Iruka nodded and tripped out of bed, crashing into a warm chest, and he was slowly led to the washroom by the same hands. He mumbled a thank you and shut the door. 

The fresh air was amazing, and as they cycled down the nearly empty roads of the city, Iruka felt better than he had in years. Kakashi cycled in front, hair flipping in the wind. Iruka smiled gently. His cycle chose to fail it's brakes right at that time. "Woah! " Iruka lost control and swerved right into a wall. "Iruka! Are you alright? "

Iruka slid down the wall as Kakashi abandoned his cycle and ran over. 

It startled them both when he started laughing, loudly. 

"Iruka? Are you ok? "

"Yeah yeah. I'm just-" Iruka started giggling again, wiping tears from his eyes. Kakashi just smiled softly and checked Iruka's feet for injuries. 

  
  


"So this place sells the best of parfaits in the entire city. Eat up! "

Iruka laughed as he dug into the beautiful fresh fruit covered in cream. Kakashi was right. It tasted heavenly. 

"So… "

Iruka hummed as he wiped his mouth on the napkin. 

"What's with you and that uh, mizuki guy? "

Iruka froze for a bit, and then sighed. 

" Mizuki, he was a really good friend of mine. We lived in the same orphanage, and after we came of age, we went to the same university. He asked me out after a few years.. I said yes" Iruka laughed emptily. "I didn't know what I was getting myself into, I was too naïve back then. We had- our relationship was nice at the start, but then it started getting bad. He would hit me and he- well to sum it up, I was in an abusive relationship that ended with me getting scars all over my body, and Mizuki getting arrested. He's serving time now". Iruka took a deep breath and willed himself to look at Kakashi. The other man looked at him with deep, understanding eyes. 

" I can't say that me being your friend and helping you will rid you of all your bad memories and experiences. But I can promise you that I'll help you get better, from the bottom of my heart".

Iruka flashed him a genuine smile, the first one in a long time. Kakashi smiled back. 

After that evening, Iruka was proud to say that he had found a real friend in Kakashi. They talked everyday, and shared their memories. They talked about Tsunade, Naruto and how Kakashi came to know them. 

Kakashi showed him the entire city, including the best coffee shop, the best seat in the park and the best crepe place to go to. They cycled almost everyday, and Iruka found it safe to say that staying in Paris was the best thing that happened to him. He laughed and smiled more now, and thinking of Mizuki didn't leave him as morose as it once did. Iruka was truly happy. 

It was a warm summer night, and they sat on the patio, with a cool beer. Iruka took a swig and stared at the moon with a happy sigh. 

"Kakashi? " 

"Hmm? " Came the reply from the other man, who sat close to Iruka, close enough for their thighs and elbows to touch. 

"Where do you work? "

Kakashi scratched his head and shrugged. 

" Well I don't know what to tell you, but all I can say is I like helping people".

"Oh.. " Iruka rubbed the neck of the bottle and set it down. 

Kakashi looked at him, and when Iruka caught his eye, he smiled in that crooked way that made Iruka's heart flutter. 

The summer was coming to an end. Iruka didn't want to leave, but he had his life back home too. He packed his bags, and cleaned all his stuff from the living room, thinking of when he would see Kakashi next when a card fluttered down. Wow. 

That was unusual. Iruka picked it up. 

"Kakashi Hatake

Psychiatrist"

_ I like helping people _ . 

Iruka dropped it with wide eyes. They had promised him, hadnt they? No psychiatrists, no sessions. Iruka felt his throat block up when he saw a sheet of paper right next to him. It had his name written in bold, and there was a lot written under it, under it in chicken scratch. All Iruka could make out was, "patient has been corrected".

Oh. So he had been nothing but a patient after all. Iruka's eyes burned, and he rushed up the stairs, calling the agent and booking a flight that would leave in a few hours. He lugged his suitcase down and wore his shoes. He could barely see through his misty eyes, but he managed to open the door, and crashed into a firm chest right on cue. Warm hands caught him again, as an incredulous voice said, " Iruka, where are you going with your luggage? "

Iruka shook his arms off and muttered "home" As he ran out into the street and hailed a taxi. 

"Iruka? No, stop! "

Iruka shook his head and held his tears back. 

" I'm just a patient! Not your friend, not your anything! Let me go then! You won't miss me at all would you? I was an idiot to think someone would like me again. Goodbye Kakashi! "

Kakashi tried to pull him back, but Iruka threw his bag in the taxi and got in, slamming the door behind him. 

"A-airport".

The taxi driver nodded and as the car set off, Iruka allowed himself to cry. 

  
  


Kakashi stood there aimlessly. Iruka had read his report then. He clenched his fists and looked to the ground. There were many things he'd left unsaid, and there was no way in hell he would let something good that had happened to him. He rushed into the house and dialled furiously on his phone. 

  
  


" Iruka! Over here! "

Iruka walked out of the airport and said nothing to a worried Tsunade as he got into the car, hugging his backpack close. 

He went home and collapsed onto his bed, and when he woke up the next afternoon, he didn't say a word to Naruto, and walked out, running all the way to the cemetery and breaking down again. This cycle kept up for a few days. Iruka didn't say a single word to the both of them, and went on with his life. 

He walked home, exhausted, when he heard a loud commotion from outside the door. He threw it open to find a very misshapen Kakashi having a huge argument with Naruto. 

"Kakashi? "

They both looked at him. Kakashi sighed in relief, and he clasped Iruka's hand. 

"We need to talk".

They both stood silently in the room, glancing at each other every now and then. Kakashi scratched his hair and said, 

" You were my patient at first, Iruka, but then you became a friend. I like you, to be frank. L-like you in the non friendly way. I'm sorry I didn't talk about it, I just… assumed you didn't want to be reminded of anything that happened to you in the past. I-I hope you forgive me".

Iruka was definitely blushing. 

Scratch that he was spontaneously combusting. 

In the end, he looked towards Kakashi with a smile. 

"Kakashi, I t-think I like you too… I'm not mad now. Thank you".

Kakashi smiled crookedly and winked.

" So can I take you out now?"

"NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT! "

They both laughed as an irritated Naruto poked his head out from the curtains. And as the two started bickering again, Iruka caught Kakashi's eye and said

" _ Yes _ ".


End file.
